Saying goodbye to Miami
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: Just a fun story of Rose and Elka.


**A/N-In one episode, Rose told the girls about her telling her late husband, Charlie that she was moving to Miami over her birthday cake so that is how this story will start out.**

**This is just a work of pure fun! My explantion of how Rose and Elka are alike .**

Rose comes and puts down a yellow and pink cheesecake on the table. She stands back and a tear comes out of her eye but she goes over to the kitchen drawers and cabneits and gets out 3 forks, knives and saucers. Then goes over and places them in the right places for Dorthy, herself and Blanche. And she goes back to get some napkins then when she comes back she says in a cheerful voice,

"This is a banana cheesecake with strawberry frosting, I didn't think you girls would mind..."

She looks at Dorthy's empty chair and she tries not to cry but says,

"Oh, I know you girls aren't here but I like to pretend...makes it easier to explain why I would eat a whole cheesecake by myself"

She chuckles a little then begins to cut and says,

"I bought the cheesecake to explain something...I'm going to move girls...it's just to hard here...the memories..."

She gives Dorthy her piece then says to Blanche's chair.

"I'm letting Rebecca and Aurora move in...I thought you would like that Blanche"

Just then she 'hears' the voice of Sophia say,

_'Hey, I want a piece of that cake!'_

Rose smiles and says,

"You can't have any Sophia, you can't eat it "

Just then she 'hears' Dorothy say,

_'Remember ma, the last time you ate just a small peice, we spent a week picking and cleaning your teeth'_

_Sophia raises her arms and says,_

_"Yeah, because they were cheap teeth...I'm telling you if you had slept with the dentist, I could have at least got some made out of the good stuff'_

Rose laughs at the thought of Sophia and Dorothy really arguing over that then Blanche says,

_'Tell me Rose, why did you pick a banana cheesecake? Is it because bananas represent a sexual sight?'_

Rose looks at her then says with her wide innocent eyes,

"What do you mean? Banana's don't...Oh!"

Rose blushes then says,

"Girls...did I ever tell you about the time my cousin Hans Fusticule..."

Just then she picks up a newspaper that is laying beside the cheesecake and she hits herself with it then says,

"All right Dorthoy, no stories"

She cuts herself out a piece then says,

"Okay, we all got a peice, w e can eat now"

_'Blanche' asks her,_

_'Where are you moving to Rose?'_

Just as Rose cuts a peice of cake, she says to 'Blanche',

"Oh, I'm moving to Cleveland"

_'Dorothy'_ asks her,

_'Cleveland? Why there? Didn't you move to Miami to get away from the cold? You're moving back into a frozen tomb!"_

_'Blanche' then says,_

_'Maybe that's why, so she can have a frozen tomb stone made"_

Rose laughs then says,

"Oh, you girls, this will be a good change for me, I can feel it, I did good moving to Miami didn't I?"

The imaginary girls shake their heads then Rose tries not to cry then says,

"Last one to eat the cheesecake is a rotton _halcavay..._you don't want to know"

She then eats her piece of cake. The last cheesecake ever to be eaten in the Miami house.

{

A week later, Rose steps off the bus from Miami and she breathes the air in Cleveland then she looks around and decides to go one way, toward the park, she looks around at the sights and smiles.

She listens to the birds singing and she thinks in Rose fashion,

_'Wow, the birds sound like they just do in Miami and St. Olaf!'_

She watches the children play in the Cleveland park and she smiles then a feeling of dizziness comes over her and she says,

"Oh!"

Just then a young man in his early 30's is walking by Rose in a white jogging outfit and he says,

"Ma'am? Are you okay?"

He gently touches Rose in concern and she looks at him then says,

"Yes, I got a little lightheaded, I just got of the bus from Miami, I guess it's just taking a toll on me"

He smiles then says,

"Why don't you just sit down here?"

He helps her down on the seat and she says,

"Thank you young man"

A woman comes up to him and they start talking so the young man isn't watching her and a semi clean homeless person who is obviously drunk, sits down next to Rose and he says,

"Why don't you drink this? It can help you feel like a changed person"

Just then she thinks of how she has been saying the word 'change' a lot in her conversations as of late, so she says, "Okie dokie" then takes the glass from the person, wipes it off on top then takes a sip then she blinks her eyes and she streches out and thinks,

'You know, I do feel different'

Then her eyes close and in a few minutes, she disappears from sight and the 'bum' says,

"What do you know ? It works"

The young man turns around and he looks at the empty spot and he asks,

"Where did she go?"

The young lady with him asks,

"Who?"

He then says,

"The old lady I helped here"

THe woman shrugs her shoulders then says,

"I don't know, didn't see. She must have left"

The 'bum' snickers and he gets up and leaves.

**MEANWHILE-**

Rose wakes up in a new body. Older, like 86,87. She feels different, stronger , somewhat stronger and she has a bottle of liquer in one hand and a glass in the other

and she smiles and says,

"Wow! That guy was right!"

Just as she says the words, she forgets them and she gets up and hears some noises in another part of the house and she looks down and sees a envelope on the desk and the name written to it says, _'Elka Ostrovsky'_ and she walks into her new life that's **'Hot in Cleveland'.**

**I changed the mistake I made, I am sorry for making that mistake in the beginning but I will say that I do not like being called STUPID when it was just a mistake.  
**


End file.
